bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Hydranoid
'''Dual Hydranoid' (Japanese version: ) is the evolution of Hydranoid. Description Bakugan.com Dual Hydranoid now has two heads. The start of a saw on Hydranoid's chest has now become a fully developed metal saw that is now movable. In addition to his two heads, Dual Hydranoid also has two tails. The number of spines Hydranoid has increases and become sharper and longer. With this new evolution, he is now bipedal (stands on two legs). He can now grow a new head if one has been cut off.http://web.archive.org/web/20170707184233/http://www.bakugan.com:80/products/bakugan?page=3 Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook *'Appearance:' A two-headed dragon with sharp spikes on his back and wicked claws. Dual Hydranoid has two tails. The blades of a circular saw protrude form his chest. *'Battle Style:' Fierce. Every time Dual Hydranoid defeats an opponent, he gains energy. *'Where You've Seen Him:' Masquerade used Hydranoid to take on the Battle Brawlers of Earth. After he defeated his minions, Chan, Julio, Klaus, Komba, and Billy, Hydranoid gained enough power to evolve into Dual Hydranoid.Bakugan: New Vestroia Handbook, page 88 Bakugan Ultimate Handbook This Bakugan is extremely strong, and it steals energy from Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension to become stronger. Only a cruel and heartless creature could do that! In battle, Hydranoid is hard to defeat, thanks to its tough outer skin and double heads. It lashes out at opponents with its long tail. Hydranoid may not be able to move fast, but it makes up for its lack of speed with the sheer force of its attacks.Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook, page 18 Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade's Darkus Hydranoid evolved when Masquerade battled his comrade's Bakugan. It's evolution was caused by the power from the Bakugan that were sent to the Doom Dimension. It evolved during the battle with Klaus and Sirenoid.Doom Dimension or Bust He battled Delta Dragonoid and sent him to the Doom Dimension.Show Down He then battled the other Brawlers and defeated their Bakugan off-screen, though all of them lost on purpose in order to save Dan and Drago.The Brawler's Last Stand He battled Wavern and lost.Home Sweet Home Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid at the end after defeating Exedra with Darkus Gazer Dual.You Say You Want An Evolution Ability Cards * Dual Gazer (Darkus Gazer Dual): Adds 50 Gs to Dual Hydranoid, he can attack from any Gate Card and can attack two different Bakugan if he chooses. * Gazer Exedra (Darkus Gazer Exedra): Adds 100 Gs to Dual Hydranoid and it can attack from any Gate Card. * Grand Down: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Standard Darkus Ability) Note: A brawler can sacrifice an ability card when one of Dual Hydranoid's heads gets cut in order to regrow it again, with a cost of 300 HSP. Then, the battle will be declared as a draw. Fusion Ability Card * Destruction Impact: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 100 Gs to Dual Hydranoid. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Darkus Gazer: Adds 200 Gs to Dual Hydranoid Physical Game Availability North America The B1 Ventus version has 520 Gs. The Darkus version has 610 Gs, 580 Gs, 520 Gs, and 380 Gs. The Subterra version has 540 Gs. The Pyrus version has 380 Gs, and 540 Gs. The Aquos version has 530 or 540 Gs. Japan In Japan, the translucent Darkus version in BCV-11 comes with 450 Gs or 500 Gs. Trivia *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan originally packaged in Booster Packs. *On the Bakugan official website, Dual Hydranoid's provided picture is wrong, because it says Hydranoid (Dual-Headed) with an Aquos Toy Dual Hydranoid and a Normal Darkus Hydranoid. *Dual Hydranoid is based on the Lernean Hydra, a monster in Greek Mythology, that started with a single head. Its head would regrow and multiply if decapitated. **Even so, Dual Hydranoid's ability to regrow its heads is not entirely an accurate reference. The original Lernean Hydra would, upon decapitation, regrow two in place of the original, allowing it to further "evolve" into a more deadly creature. Dual Hydranoid did not ever demonstrate this, so it can be assumed that the only way for any Hydranoid to gain any additional heads is through evolution. *In the Bakugan Official Handbook, Dual Hydranoid and Hydranoid's descriptions are merged into one, with an image of the toy form of Dual Hydranoid, due to a toy form of unevolved Hydranoid not existing at that point in time. References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities